Heartbeats
by MyNameIsMe AndILoveMyName
Summary: Modern Day AU. OOC. Odesta. Finnick, Annie, and their friends Katniss, Clove, Marvel, Cato, Glimmer and Peeta are studying at Faction High. Follow them in that nightmare that is college life ! (It wasn't originally planned to be an Odesta fic, but... I can't help it ! BTW, I'm looking for maybe an experienced author to write some lemons for my story...? PM me if you'd like to)
1. Chapter 1

**Heartbeats**** (update date: 01/04/2015)**

Chapter 1: At Finnick's

It was the last Monday of summer break, there, in Chicago.

It was unbelievably hot, considering that it was now close to 6:30PM and people were drinking ice-filled water, wearing sometimes light clothes, but were more often shirtless. But it was not a big problem if you knew the right person, the one who had a swimming poo-

"-Finn ! Stop that; I'm going to be soaked wet !" said a pissed-off Katniss, who had NOT planned on swimming today. But Finnick had splashed her on purpose. There was no way this crime could stay unpunished. Katniss knew Marvel and Cato; if she didn't do something RIGHT NOW, they would tease her about that for months.

So she tossed her book and her sunglasses somewhere on her towel, then jumped in the huge swimming pool, grabbing Finnick, and keeping both her and her best friend under the water for several seconds.

When they emerged, they fought mercilessly -still in the water- with whatever they could reach.

Their friends were laughing so hard, watching Katniss and Finnick fight heroically with a plastic fork and a tube of sun lotion, that no one heard Finnick's phone buzzing.

When, two hours later, everybody came back inside their friend's enormous mansion, Finnick finally looked at his phone, and saw "2 MISSED CALLS-ANNIE.". "Oh, crap ! I'm calling back Annie; go order the pizzas, guys, I'm coming."

Finnick came back several minutes later, with a smile reaching his ears: "Hey guys ! Guess what ? Annie's transferring to Faction High !". Annie had been Finnick's girlfriend since they were 15 (for her) and 16 (him). They were friends before, but they had fooled no one; everybody knew it had been love at the first sight between them, no matter how much they had tried to deny it.

Her, Katniss and Clove were friends since kindergarten, but Annie had to move in France a year ago with her family.

Glimmer, Peeta, Marvel and Glimmer, whom Katniss, Clove, Tris and Four had met last year (while Annie was gone), didn't know her, but the girl was very kind and really sweet, so there would certainly not be any problem for anybody to get along with Annie.

Finnick added: "She's coming tomorrow at noon, and she'll live in that Greasy Sae's studio, just across the street. With you, Katniss ! That's her, that roomate Sae told you about, Kitty Kat ! So... I was thinking we could throw a party, like, Wednesday ? To celebrate her transferring and our horror at the thought of going back to college on Monday ?". Everyone agreed; a party at Finnick's was always a good way not to think about something bothering you, and to have some drunken fun with your friends.

When the pizzas were eaten, his friends left his place, leaving Finnick wondering where he could take Annie for a date, the day after.

The park ? Too ordinary.

The swimming pool ? They would have fun, but it wasn't exactly his idea of a romantic date.

And then, as he was desesperatly searching (he didn't even know what) on Google, he found THE perfect thing.

It actually wasn't the romantic thing he was looking for, but it was exactly the kund of thing that could be interesting, fun, and new for both of them.

He reserved two places, then called his girlfriend. He missed her so much !

He called her just to hear the sound of her voice; he didn't have much to say otherwise (of course he wasn't going to tell her about the surprise date !).

She seemed touched by the things he told her: that he couldn't wait to finally hold her in his arms, to kiss her, to simply tell her how much he loved her. She answered him sweet things too, and the both ended falling asleep as they were still on the phone.

**[A/N: That's it ! My very first chapter ever ! I am just so happy ! Please, could you tell me what you thought about it in a review ? It would help me a lot ! (I will update kind of non-story, which will actually be explanations and informations about everything I didn't manage to explain in a chapter. I will also answer your questions, if you have any !) Thank you.**

**This chapter was dedicated to Ethylen, MysticDexios, Ivivyan, JelsaBacon4Ever, and secretivemuch, who have always be there for me, and encouraged me to write :) I could never thank you enough.**

**P.S.: I am French, and only 14, so I am sorry for the grammar/else mistakes I might have made... tell me what they were; I'll try not to make the same ones twice !]**

Thanks a lot for reading; it means the world to me !

XOXO

**MyNameIsMe AndILoveMyName**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heartbeats**** (update date: 01/07/2015)**

Chapter 2: Annie's arriving

It was nearly 11:00AM when they finally reached the airport.

Between Marvel's whining about how he had been woken up "at the sunrise" (8:30AM), Finnick's "Heya know whaaat ? We're gonna see Annie !", and the seven times Peeta and Clove didn't tell Glimmer precisely enough where and when to turn, they had spent more than one hour in the traffic than they had planned.

Fortunately, Annie's plane landed about 30 minutes before they were there, so she had had just enough time to pick her bags and to freshen up a little in the airport's bathroom before they found her.

After one long year apart from his other half, he finally got to express his love for her (and not via Skype or Facetime or whatever). Finnick ran towards her, and hugged her, kissed her and told her how bad he missed her, for at least five minutes. Feeling a bit uncomfortable (as not used to Finnick's PDA), Cato, Peeta, Marvel and Glimmer stood awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.

When they stopped hugging, Finnick came back to his group of friends, grinning wider than the Cheshire Cat: "Guys... For those who don't know her, this is Annie, the love of my life, my wife-to-be, my..." Annie cut him off, chuckling: "Hi. I'm Annie Cresta, Finnick's girlfriend. Nice to meet you guys; by what he told me, I think we're gonna be great friends. And-aww, I missed you girls !".

After she introduced to everyone "new" to their group, they headed back to Cato's van, in the parking lot.

Once again, Marvel was complaining about how hungry he was, and after they got lost several times, they were back to their neighborhood.

Katniss took some of Annie's bags and headed to their apartment: "I'm gonna help her to unpack. See you later, people !"

They were almost done when they heard somebody was ringing the doorbell of their apartment **(A/N: I don't exactly know how to call it, but the person who's ringing is outside in the street, and the people inside the building answer and open the door for him, from their stair).** Katniss answered and the two roomates could hear Annie's lover's voice: "Hey girls it's Finnick, wanna go to that new restaurant we talked about ? We're gonna meet Peeta there, Kitty." "Of course ! Wait a minute we're getting ready".

They were downstairs five minutes later -they both agreed, while laughing like crazy at some childhood memory, that dressing up for your boyfriend in less that 10 minutes was a performance nobody ever managed to make in the whole world. Katniss first opened the door, still laughing lightly, walked outside, then, with with a now VERY angry look, cursed: "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ?!

Annie followed her friend, then froze.

A red-headed girl was kissing Finnick.

**[A/N: Hi ! I'm (not) sorry for the cliffhanger, but I think the chapter totally needed that. BTW, I would like to thank my very first reader/follower/reviewer: DivergentLover123 !**

**You are so kind, and your review really helped me, so... thank you !**

**To all the others: Ethylen Ipiu, MysticDexios and Ivyvian, thank you, too ! I also appreciated your reviews very much. Tell me what you thought wasn't good in the new hapter please :)**

**TO ANY AUTHOR WHO READS MY STORY: do you think it would be possible to talk (even just the title; I'm easy-going ;) about Heartbeats in one of your stories' A/N, so more people would know it ? Thanks a lot !]**

Thanks for reading that microscopic chapter !

XOXO

MyNameIsMe AndILoveMyName


	3. Chapter 3

**Heartbeats (update date: 01/16/2015)**

Chapter 3: Misunderstanding & groupies

**[A/N: I can't tell you how happy I am right now ! Thank you soooo much, Ilovedonutsmorethaniloveyou, and Idontcareiloveit, for your favourite/follow alerts, and your reviews !**

**You convinced me to write the third chapter sooner than planned :)]**

_"What. The. FUCK ?!"_

_A red-headed girl was kissing Finnick_.

Annie's PoV (Yay !)

_What... what have I done wrong ? Whatever - It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing do, now, I guess._

I ran out, climbed the stairs three at once, and hid behind the couch, in the corner of the living room.

I cried. How long ? I didn't have a clue. It could have been a second, a year or a decade, for all I cared.

I didn't realize somebody had followed me until I smelt Katniss' appeasing jasmine perfume, and felt her hugging me.

She didn't try to say anything. We just stood there, silent.

When it became dark in the room, Katniss whispered gently in my ear: "Hey... Sweetie-Annie... I'm gonna make dinner now. Do you want to help me or maybe take a nap ?". I nodded at the second proposition. I wanted to sleep, and not to think about anything real.

I think she had carried me and lay me down in her bed, because when I woke up, a few hours later, I was enveloped in her scent, and I was under a warm cover.

I tried to get up, my head - and heart - aching, but I felt dizzy and sat down on the bed. Katniss, who must have heard me making noise, came in the room, smiling kindly: "Oh, Annie, you're up. Want some soup ?". I nodded again. It felt like if I had tried to say anything, I would break down. I mean, again. She brought a bowl of Thai chicken soup, the kind my mother always made when I was sick.

As I was eating some, she started: "Annie... I know you don't want to, but I have to talk to you. About earlier.".

I felt I was about to cry, but Katniss continued: "I am certain you feel like Fi... he has betrayed you, but I have to confess you something. Ooh, come here, little platypus (It was kind of a joke between us two. A VERY long story.).

I put the empty bowl on the nightstand, and cuddled next to her, sobbing uncontrollably. It definitely seemed to be my "let's cry at any time of the afternoon" day, today.

She cleared her throat, and told me: "Wanna hear a tale ?" I made an "okay" face. "Yeah ? Okay... Well.

Once apon a time, there were two young people on the beach. He had green-sea eyes, a cocky grin, bronze, short, curly hair; she had grey-cloud eyes, a gorgeous voice, and - hell ! - she did have brains.

They were best friends. But, that very day, they realized they were more than friends. So they told each other they felt more that friends feelings; they were trues soul mates. And thus they became a couple. An amazingly beautiful couple. Never anyone on Earth had seen two young persons more perfect for each other than them.

But she eventually had to leave. He promised he would wait for her.

And he did. But now she was out of the picture, even if he had told them he was taken, girls were throwing themselves at him. And it really affected him. He often wrote to his mate, but he never told her about these... girls. Of course, he never failed to his promise, but it was breaking him inside.

Nobody could tell, from the outside. But the truth was that he felt horrible. And he thought it was his fault if girls were doing that; whereas it truly wasn't, at all.

But he still was feeling terrible; there was no way to relate the events in an acceptable way.

Because, you see, he cared so deeply for his soul mate; he sincerely thought that, if she happened to know about this - he knew she was very sensitive -, she would be disappointed in him, and he would not be able to look at her in the eyes ever again."

Katniss paused for a moment. At this moment, she seemed so sad, yet so understanding. She took a deep breath, and continued: "He kept rejecting his "groupies", day after day. Then he heard she - the girl of his life - was moving back there, next to his house. What he felt was beyond pure happiness, beyond pure joy. But then he remembered the girls. He hoped they would stop after his mate's arriving, but deep inside he knew better. He knew they would try to make her life a hell. He just prayed for him to always be able to protect her.

Then a girl in particular, a ginger bitch - excuse my French, but ! - who was trying to hit on him since the very first day; feeling that she couldn't continue to do so, kissed him. In front of his girl. He had always hated the red-haired bitch. He shoved her off of him, but it was too late. He had wounded his mate and hated himself, more than words can discribe, for having let it happen."

She stopped once again, her eyes looking at nothing in particular. She seemed so tired... I gently touched her arm, and asked, in a mouse-sized, broken voice: "And ? What happened next ?".

She seemed to wake up, looked at me, then told me with a very light smile: "What happened next ? I don't know. Tell me.".

**[A/N: Once again, thanks to anyone who reads that, annnnd... uh... I don't know. Have a nice day !**

**(Can I have some feedback please ? I would really love that... thanks a lot :)**]

Thanks for reading; it means the world to me !

XOXO

MyNameIsMe AndILoveMyName


	4. Chapter 4

**Heartbeats (update date: 02/28/2015)**

Chapter 4: Misunderstanding & Groupies (Finnick's PoV)

**[A./N.: Oh guys I'm so sorry about the wait ! But during last school****break, I was in Paris (I finally met my American panfried ! She was ****so nice it was just perfect:)), and****I had LOTS of homework for this week, and I had to start looking for a college specialized in cakes making (I don't really know how to explain it...) for next year... ANYWAY.****Here is the new chapter ! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please don't hesitate to share this story or talk about it, to anybody you think you could like it ! Or just if you want to review... I'd seriously like more of them... so, please, people... even just one single word per review would be great ! Thanks :)**

**I'd also like to thank one of the best friends ever: LEANA ! She let me borrow her notebook for 3 weeks (hum actually i just forgot to give it back to her... ^_^"...) without even getting mad at me... so yeah, thanks !**

**Enough with this enormous A.N.; here is the chapter ! Enjoy.**

**XOXO MyNameIsMe AndILoveMyName]**

Finnick's PoV (EXTREME JOY)

_Oh shit._

I shoved Finch off me and stared at her in pure anger. I didn't even have time to move before I saw Katniss standing in front of her, fuming. "-Who the Hell do you think you are to do that ?!" she yelled at the poor excuse of a girl who wasn't showing any remorse from her action. The only thing I wanted to do was to rip her pathetic head off but I tried to calm down. I looked a her, shaking with anger, and said "-Finch. I told you MANY TIMES I didn't want anything to do with you. I don't know how to make you got it. I LOVE ANNIE. YOU BLOODY DISGUST ME. DO YOU EVEN FUCKING UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING ?!" I couldn't stop myself from shouting the last sentences.

I glared at her, panting. She answered me with what she may call a 'seductive' grin, which made me want to throw up. "-Aw, come on, Finny... you know you want me. Now thanks to me that ugly bitch is out of the picture; there's no need to pretend you'd choose her over me anymore..." she 'purred' (eww) when she was interrupted by Katniss.

Who threw a punch in her makeup-covered face.

Finch called on the ground and blinked her eyes several times. She got back on her feet, and with her eyes shooting daggers at my friend, she pratically growled "-You are gonna pay for that." "-Yeah, right. I'm terrified." said Katniss, rolling her eyes.

"-So where were we before we were rudely interrupted, Finny ?" she continued. I couldn't believe my ears. Ws she just extremely dumb, or was she deaf ?!

"-NOWHERE ! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, OR SEE YOU OR EVEN HEAR YOUR ATROCIOUS VOICE !" I yelled. I took a deep breath and managed to say between gritted teeth "-So now, I suggest you leave right fucking now if you don't want to get seriously hurt. Usually I don't want to harm anybody but you are seriously making me think about changing my mind." she finally looked a little defeated, but an ugly smile was soon plastered back on her face. "-I guess I'll see you Monday at school, babe !"

God I hated that... thing that wanted to be called a girl.

When she was gone (for our eyes great pleasure), I faced Katniss "-Thanks, Kat. I guess... it would not be wise from me to go to see how Annie's doing, uh ?" "-Probably not right now. I'm sorry for you, but maybe you should wait until I explain everything to her... I'll make sure she calls you when she's ready. Okay ?" She asked in a soft tone.

I nodded in defeat. I loathed myself for hurting Annie I sighed, and after I hugged Katniss goodbye, I came back home. I waited for hours. Nothing. At about 10PM, I got an idea. Knowing my girl was a great romantic, and a very sensitive person with quite a developed sense of art, it would be perfect. If that didn't work, then nothing would.

I downloaded what was necessary, texted Katniss, telling her to ask Annie to open the door when I'd knock, then ran to their apartment. After climbing the stairs in less than a minute, I was totally out of breath. I knocked and waited as I took several deep breaths. I heard somebody coming, and got my phone ready. When the door opened, an exhausted Annie was standing in the doorframe. She really didn't seem well... She tried to close the door, but I stopped her. "-Annie. I know you're probably uncomfortable with me right now, but I need to do something.

She nodded slowly and closed the door to stay in the hall with me.

I pressed the button on my phone, and soon a delicate melody filled the place.

I started singing in a soft and low tone.

"-Don't bury me  
>Don't let me down<br>Don't say it's over  
>Cause that would send me under<br>Underneath the ground

Don't say those words  
>I wanna live but your words can murder<br>Only you can send me under, under, under

I die every time you walk away  
>Don't leave me alone with me<br>See, I'm afraid  
>Of the darkness<br>And my demons  
>And the voices<br>Saying nothing's gonna be OK

I feel it in my heart soul-

I was cut off in the most pleasant way I knew: she kissed me.

I responded with force, dropping my phone which landed on the floor with a loud noise, but neither of us cared enough to look at it. I held her close to me, pulling her against me, with my arms around her waist. She bit lightly on my lower lip, just like she skew I loved, and I touched hers with the tip of my tongue. She slowly opened her mouth, and eventually our tongues battled in what seemed like an endless dance.

When the need to breath could not be denied anymore, we broke the kiss and I pulled Annie in a tight embrace, resting her head in the crook of my shoulder while we both tried to catch our breath. After a few seconds, I heard her whispering in my ear "-I know what happened, now; you didn't decide this... thing to happen. I'm so sorry. I... I love you, Finnick. I'm sorry I reacted this way.". Not believing my ears, I asked her, as we were still entwined "-You... you're not mad at me anymore ? You don't think it was my fault ?" I felt her shaking her head. "-I love you too, my gorgeous mermaid. How can you be so perfect ?" I heard the soft hum that was her delicate laugh. "-Ask anybody; I think _I _am the most perfect between us two." She lifted her head and I saw her beautiful smile, her glimmering eyes, her adorable pink cheeks and her swollen lips, which I was responsible for.

She lifted her head and I saw the face of the woman I fell in love with.


End file.
